idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ueto Aya in Drama / Film / Musical / Theater etc.
Ueto Aya geboren: 14.09.1985 Filme: 1999.05.xx Murderer ~killer of paraiso~ 2002.02.15 Peter Pan 2: Neverland no Himitsu 2003.05.10 Azumi (als Azumi) 2004.03.12 Azumi 2 Death or Love (als Azumi) 2004.12.25 Install (als Nozawa Asako) 2008.07.05 Speed Racer 2008.11.08 Sakura no Sono 2008 The Cherry Orchard: Blossoming (als Rimi) 2010 Surely Someday (als Ueto Aya) 2012 Thermae Romae (als Yamakoshi Mami) 2013 Oshin (als Tanimura Fuji) 2013 A Tale Of Samurai Cooking - A True Love Story (als Oharu Funaki) 2014 Thermae Romae 2 (als Mami) 2017 Hirugao (als Sasamoto Sawa) TV Drama: 1990 Wataru Seken wa oni Bakari (als Kojima Kana) 1999 Ultraman Gaia -Ep. 46- 2000.12.20 Namida wo Fuite (als Fuchigami Momo) 2001.06.20 Yome wa Mitsuboshi 2002.03.28 3nen Bgumi Kinpachi-Sensei (als Tsurumoto Nao) 2002.07.11 Wataru Seken wa Oni Bakari 2002.09.11 My Little Chef (als Kamosawa Nazuna) 2003.03.21 Koukou Kyoshi 2003 (als Machida Hina) 2003.09.03 Hitonatsu no Papa e (als Mochizuki Marimo) 2003.09.28 Satou Kibi Batake no Uta (als Hirayama Mie) 2004.03.11 Ace wo Nerae! (als Oka Hiromi) 2004 Reikan Bus Guide Jikenbo (als Aoyama Misaki) 2005.01.09 Yoshitsune (als Utsubo) 2005.04.14 Attack No.1 (als Ayuhara Kozue) 2005.10.09 Nada Sousou ~Kono Ai ni Ikite~ 2006.02.27 Tsubasa no Oreta Tenshitachi (als Komine Nanako) -Ep. 1- 2006.04.18 Attention Please (als Misaki Yoko) 2006.07.13 Shimokita Sundays (als Satonaka Yuika) 2007.01.13 Attention Please Special -Hawaii・Honolulu- 2007.02.11 Ri Kouran 2007.03.29 Wataru Seken wa Oni Bakari 2007.04.19 Hotelier (als Odagiri Kyoko) 2007.10.16 Abarenbou Mama (als Kawa Ayu) 2008.04.03 Attention Please Special -Australia・Sydney- 2008.04.16 Hokaben (als Domoto Akari) 2008.10.14 Celeb to Binbou Tarou (als Mitazono Alice) 2009.04.20 Konkatsu! (als Tobita Haruno) 2010 Zettai Reido (als Sakuragi Izumi) 2010 Juunen Saki mo Kimi ni Koishite (als Onozawa Rika) 2010 Nagareboshi (als Makihara Risa) 2011 Zettai Reido 2 (als Sakuragi Izumi) 2013 Itsuka Hi no Ataru Basho de (als Komoriya Hako) 2013 Hanzawa Naoki (als Hanzawa Hana) 2014 Hirugao (als Sasamoto Sawa) 2015 I'm Home (als Ieji Megumi) 2018 Zettai Reido 3 (als Sakuragi Izumi) 2019 Boku ga Warau to (als Suzuki Seiko) Drama SP: 2000 Drama Special Koto (als Sada Chieko) 2004 Ace wo Nerae! Kiseki e no Chousen (als Oka Hiromi) 2005 Nada So So (als Oda Miki) 2007 Attention Please 2007 (als Misaki Youko) 2007 Ri Kouran (als Ri Kouran / Yamaguchi Yoshiko) 2007 Wachigaiya Itosato (als Wachigaiya Itosato) 2008 Attention Please 2008 (als Misaki Youko) 2009 Kekkon (als Uehara Chikage) 2010 Ai wa Mieru (als Tatematsu Juri) 2011 Zettai Reido Special (als Sakuragi Izumi) 2012 Kaneko Misuzu Monogatari - minna chigatte, minna ii (als Kaneko Teru) 2012 I Will Fly to the Sky on a Wheelchair! (als Kato Kumi) 2014 Itsuka Hi no Ataru Basho de SP (als Komoriya Hako) 2018 Midnight Journal (als Fujise Yuri) 2018 Person Who Loves The Sun: 1964 The Day's Paralympic (als Nakamura Yutakas Frau) 2019 Boku ga Warau to SP Theater: 2005 Azumi on Stage Anime (als Seiyuu): 2005.08.xx Ashita Genki ni Nare!: Hanbun no Satsumaimo (als Nakane Kayoko) 2006 Meitantei Conan (als sie selbst) 2007 Piano no Mori (als Ichinose Kai) 2009 Baton (als Mikaru) CM: 2005 Oronamin C 8x4 Aoki GoGoGo Apaman Shop Aube Bandai Karaoke Station Coca-Cola Oolong Tea Cup Noodles Dr. Japan FujiFilm kireidori DVD Goo Gundam Kanebo Fasio Kikkoman Lotte-Pie Lotte-Soh Nissin-Doh Softbank VeryVery